Hero
by Elle Sparrow
Summary: Isabel Matheson never thought that she'd fall in love...that is until she met Eli Sammler. COMPLETED!!! Please review! Feeback is good!
1. Never in a Million Years

CHAPTER 3  
  
I awoke the next morning to my alarm clock tired and as though I hadn't slept at all. I got up and took a quick shower. As I got out there was a knock at my bedroom door. "Yeah?" "Isabel? Are you working today?" It was my mother. "Yeah mom, why?" "I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with the girls and I." "No, it's okay." "Alright. Oh! Your father and I are going out tonight can you manage by yourself tonight?" "Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry about me." "Okay, bye hon." "Bye mom." I went to my room and changed into "work clothes", jeans and my yellow polo shirt. I changed my CD to the "10 Things I Hate About You" soundtrack and sang along to "I Want You to Want Me." After I got my things together I turned off my stereo and went downstairs. I grabbed an apple before going to my car.  
  
I got to work just as Mary was opening the door to the shop. "Hey!" I  
  
said pulling off my sunglasses. "Why in the hell are you always so happy in the morning?" Mary asked in between yawns. "I don't know." I began as we walked in to the shop, "I guess it's the feeling that things happen everyday for a reason. You know?" "Isabel, what am I going to do with you?" "Well, you can start to fix me some coffee for one." "Grr...but okay, only to get you to shut up....and no singing." "How'd you know that I was going to start?" "Best friends ring a bell?" We laughed as I sang "I Want You to Want Me."  
  
"Okay, so that's one vanilla latte and two black coffee's and a biscotti.  
  
Have a nice day!" I turned to Mary, "Can I turn on some music?" "You know I don't care. I mean it's not like there's a rush of people in here." "Good!" I turned on the stereo and changed the cd to my mixed CD and the first song was "I Want You to Want Me." Mary and I were wiping down the counter tops while singing to the song when in walked the guy from the bookshop. I didn't see him, but Mary did and she stopped singing and said "Customer." I continued to sing "I want you to want me, I need you to need me, and love..." I stopped singing because I had come face to face with the guy. "...And love you to love me." "Huh?" was my wonderful answer. "...And love you to love me. That's how it goes right?" "Uh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that." "No problem. I thought that the show was pretty good." "Thanks, but next time I charge admission." Finally a witty answer. We laughed. "I'm Eli." "Isabel. So, Eli, what can I get for you today?" "Well, what I want isn't on the menu." "Really?" "Yeah, you see I was wondering if there was any chance you'd wasn't to go to the movies or something tonight?" I was shocked, me...him....movies....WOW!!  
  
However, I was to remain calm, cool and collected. "Yeah, sure, I'm not busy." "Great." There was a pause, "When do you get off from work?" Mary came over and said, "She gets off at about 4 or so." "Thanks Mar." I gave her a look and she helped the next customer. "I get off at 4." "Cool. So I'll come by then." "Okay. Till then." "Till then." And like that he was out of the shop. Until four o'clock I couldn't keep my mind off Eli. 


	2. Meetings

So Emotional  
  
I never thought that Id fall in love. I mean, yes, I do believe in love, but not for me. Hell I never thought that Id have a prince charming. In fact, when I had turned 18 I had just finished high school, I had never gone on a date (prom doesn't count) and had barely had my first kiss. So, you see I didn't think that I had love anywhere in the near future. That all changed however when I met him...Eli Sammler.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The day that I first met him was when I was working in the coffee shop. It was one of those windy days that it just felt good to have a nice cup of coffee in hand and just be. Which meant that there was a long line of people constantly going in and out of the shop. It was approaching my break time and I was at the register. I was on my last two customers then I was to switch with Mary, my best friend. I had finished with one customer and was turned around when I said, "Next in line please." I had turned around and behind me was the most gorgeous guy that I had ever met. He had brown eyes and brown spiked hair, he was pretty tall, and I'd have to say about 6 feet and somewhat built. I stammered and finally said. "Hi...um...what can I...um...what can I...how can I help you?" I laughed at myself and he chuckled. I thought, wow he's even got a great laugh. He then said, "Yes you can help me. Can I have two coffees, black?" "Sure. Is that all?" I thought to myself, do you want my number too? But, he said, "Nah, that's good." "Okay, your total is $3.63, out of $5. Okay, here's your change $1.37." "Thanks!" I got the two coffees and gave them to him. Our fingers barely touched, but there was a connection. Have a nice day! You too. And then he was gone. I rolled my eyes and turned to Mary and said, "Mar, I'm going on break. I'll be back in thirty." as I made myself a cup of black coffee. "Okay, Isabel." I took off the apron that I was wearing and put in under the counter. I grabbed my coat and bag off the coat rack that we keep in the back and left from behind the counter. "Okay, I'm out." I said to Mary. "Okay! Hey, can you stop off at the bookstore for me and pick me up the new cosmo? I'll pay you back later." "No problem! See ya!"  
  
I walked out of the coffee shop and was instantly hit with a gust of wind. I thought to myself, hurry up and get to the bookshop and things will be much warmer. I thought about the guy that had walked in. It was just my luck that some hot guy would walk in and not think one thing about me. Just another girl at the coffee shop register acting like a dork. I was so lost in my thoughts that completely passed the bookshop. When I got to the crosswalk I noticed my mistake and walked back shaking my head. There I go again, going off into Never Never Land.  
  
I opened the door to the bookshop and found my way to the magazine section. Okay, EW, People, Glamour, Seventeen, I said to myself, Oh! Cosmo. I grabbed the magazine and headed to the register, before I could make it there though I noticed the stack of books on the clearance table. I looked through them and came across a book that I wanted and walked to the register. The guy who was at the counter had his back turned and I set the magazine and book on the counter. Just as he turned around I dropped my bag and my wallet fell out. The guy said, "Is everything okay?" "Yeah, I just dropped something." "Will this be all?" "Uh huh." I said still picking up my things. I stood up and I was face-to-face with the guy that had walked into the coffee shop. He looked at me and said, "The coffees good." All I could think to say was, "That's good." I laughed nervously. "Okay, well, your total is $7.91." I got a ten out of my wallet. "Out of $10. Your change is $2.09." "Thank you" was all that I could muster. As he was handing me my bag he said, "So, how long have you been working in the coffee shop?" I was taken aback; this guy was actually talking to me. Me, Isabel Matheson. After a pause, "Uh, about a month now. I was only working weekends, but I need more money, so I now work during the week." Good one Isabel, tell him your whole damn schedule. "What about you?" "Well, for awhile now. I'm working for my stepmothers sister." Before I say anything stupid I looked at my watch and said, "Oh! My break's just about over. I better get back. It was nice talking to you."  I stepped back and began to turn around until he  
  
said, "Likewise, Have a nice day"! and smiled at me. I smiled back and left the bookshop. As I walked back to the coffee shop all I could do was smile.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Isabel...Earth to Isabel. Is...." Mary was trying to get my attention as I was washing the counters just after closing. "Isabel, I think that if you wash that spot anymore there wont be a table." "Huh? Oh, silly me." "Girl, what is up with you today? One minute you're cleaning the filter the next you're making coffee with no coffee in the filter, and now you're wiping the table as if you're trying to make it disappear." I stopped wiping the table and sat in the chair. "I don't know its weird." "Are you hung up on some guy or something?" Mary said as she turned on the radio, then she walked over to the table I was sitting at, Train's "Drops of Jupiter" played on the radio. "No...yes...I don't know." "Well, what is it, yes or no?" Mary sat down while I stood up. "You know that book shop that we go to sometimes?" "Yeah, what about it? Well, there's this guy that works there..." "Oh yeah, I've seen him...he's hot...I digress...go on." I started to pace as I told her the story about our encounters, when I finished Mary said, "So, what are you going to do?" "I don't know. Forget about it, I mean that's about all that I can do. I had begun to sulk (Mary knows that when I sulk not to bother me a few minutes.) and clean the rest of the tables. As I was finishing the last table I said, "You know what I don't  
  
think that I'm going to think anything about it. I mean it was a chance meeting and its not like anything is ever going to happen with us anyway." Mary just smiled at me and shook her head because she knew that I would dwell on this for a while. "Okay Isabel, if you say so." With that I stuck my tongue out at Mary.  
  
We had just finished and were walking out the door when I remembered that I had forgotten my book on the counter. "Why don't you go ahead, I got the key." "You sure?" "Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll just grab my book and be on my way home. I promise." "Okay, fine, call me later about tomorrow night." "I will, goodnight Mary!" "Night Isabel." I ran back in and grabbed my book. After locking the door I was on my way home.  
  
When I got home that night my mom and dad weren't home. That wasn't really a surprise. You see my father is a huge lawyer in town and my mother is, well, what can I say a socialite puts it mildly. They met when they were in college at Yale, go figure. Anyway enough about my parental units... I went straight to my room. As I set down my bag I turned my CD player on. The song that came on was Mandy Moore's "Walk Me Home." I changed into my cloud pajama bottoms and a blue tank top singing to the song. As I brushed my hair I thought about the guy from the coffee shop and bookshop. Like he could ever like someone like me. Someone like Isabel Matheson. I went to look in my full-length mirror. I gave myself a full rundown. Hair, curly red-brown; eyes, brown; body type, hourglass. Then I said aloud to myself, Isabel, stop dreaming. I picked up the telephone and dialed Mary's number. "So, are you going to come with me to Jake's party tomorrow night?" Silently I thought another party hosted by Mary's boyfriend Jake. "I don't know Mary, I mean, I don't know if I have anything to wear." "You are such a liar, you've got that great denim skirt and black sweater that you just got. I know that it'd look wonderful on you." "I don't know. What if my parents won't let m" "No... All right then, so ask...no tell them you're going out with me to a party then that'll be that." "I still don't know" "Is..." "Okay, okay. I'll go. That is if some hot guy doesn't ask me out first." "Good! I'll see you tomorrow at work then?" "Yep. Night!" "Night!" I hung up the phone thinking, I can't believe that I just agreed to go to some random party that I don't even want to go to. Oh well. It's already done. I turned off my stereo and got into bed. I picked up my book, an old classic, a book of Shakespeare's sonnets. 


	3. The Date!

CHAPTER 4

Dear Diary, 

I can't believe what a wonderful night that I had. You won't believe what happened to me. It all started when Eli came to pick me up. He came in and I had already changed into my denim skirt and black top and was sitting at a table... (Anything with "~" around it is in the diary)

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned and saw that he too had changed into jeans and a white T-shirt and a light blue button down shirt over it. "Hello!" I said. "Hey! Are you ready to go?" I nodded and grabbed my stuff. "Bye Mary." "Bye Isabel!" Then she mouthed "Call me!!!" I rolled my eyes, then turned to walk to Eli who was opening the door open for me. "Thank you!" "Your welcome. So, how are you?" "I'm fine, thanks. And yourself." "I'm good. So, what do you want to see?" "Doesn't matter. Anything's really okay." "That's cool. How about we decide when we get there?" "Okay." We got to his car and he opened my door for me and made sure that I was in before he closed it, then he went over to his side of the car. He got in and started the car. The radio played "Hey Baby!" by No Doubt and I softly sang along as we drove to the theater.

We got to the theater and stood in front of the listings. "So, what should we see?" He asked me. "How about "Lord of the Rings?" We both looked at each other and said "Too long." We laughed, "Okay," I said, "Kate and Leopold." He looked at me, "Isn't that a chick flick' ?" "Hey! Yeah, so?" We laughed again. "Okay, fine we'll see that movie." "Thank You!" "But, next time, I'm picking the movie." 

~I was stunned, "Next time." There's going to be a next time? YES! We got in line, as we got our tickets he wouldn't let me pay. He said that since he asked me out he was paying for the movie. We next went into the lobby and he asked me if I wanted anything from the concession stand...~

"No, I'm good." "Are you sure?" "Yep. I'm good." "Okay.

~So, we went into the theater and found seats. We got there just in time because the movie was starting. Every so often I couldn't help myself from looking over at Eli. I began to think that it was odd because he hadn't even tried to put his arm around me. I mean, isn't that what guys do in the movies? Anyway, the movie ended and we walked to the lobby...~

He was the first to speak, "So, did you like it?" "I did, very much. Did you?" I asked hopefully. "Well, for a chick flick it was good." I laughed "I like your laugh." I stopped laughing. "You do?" I asked shocked. "Yeah, it...it...I can't explain it, but it makes me feel good, you know?" I smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad I'm able to do that." We walked outside and sat on the bench outside the theater. There was silence. Then we started to speak at the same time. "I"..."I" We laughed, "I'll go first." he said. "I'm having a good time." "Me too." I said shyly. "So, what do you want to do next?" I stood up, "What time is it?" "About 7" He stood and we started to walk to the car, "Dinner?" "Okay where?" he asked. "You pick, I picked the movie." "Alright, how about the diner?" "Sounds good." We got in the car and were off.

~The car ride to the diner was pretty quiet. We didn't talk just listened quietly to the music in his car and the faint sound of him singing along. When we got to the diner there was hardly anyone there. We sat at a table and looked through the menu.~

"So, kids what do you think you'll be having?" Asked the waitress. I looked up from the menu and said, "Water please." "The same." Eli said. "I'll be right back" said the waitress as she walked away. 

~I looked back down at my menu so that I wouldn't have to look at Eli. He was so cute, and so nice. Why in the world would he want to go out with someone like me? Maybe there's something about me that I just don't know about. I was lost in thought that I wasn't thinking about if Eli was even there or not. So, obviously he had other things on his mind. Like talking.~

He moved the menu from my hands and took it away. "Either you have a hard time deciding what you want or you're avoiding talking to me." I laughed nervously. "Is it that obvious?" "Afraid so." I looked about uncomfortably then looked at him and said, "Look, can I let down my guard for a second?" He looked at me awkwardly, "Yeah." I sighed, "I haven't really gone out..." 

~Before I could finish what I was saying the waitress can back and spilled the water all over me. All I could do was just sit there stunned. For what seemed like hours, which was only seconds. I quickly got up and excused myself to go to the bathroom. When I got in there, because it was a single bathroom I took off my shirt and rung it out. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I used the hand dryer to attempt to dry my shirt off. As I was doing that there was a knock at the door. And a voice.~

"Isabel?" It was Eli. I cleared my throat, "Yes?" "I was wondering if you wanted to borrow my shirt while yours dried." "Really?" I asked, "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I've got two on." That's right I thought he was wearing the blue one over the white T-shirt. I took my shirt and covered myself and cracked open the door; "Won't you be cold?" "Nah, I'll be fine." "Okay. Thank you." He gave me his shirt, "No problem." I closed the door and sighed and smiled. I put on the shirt and looked in the mirror and thought, I look pretty good in his shirt. It fitted a little baggy and the sleeves were a bit long that I had to roll them up, but other then that, it felt good. I left the bathroom with my shirt in hand and walked to the table. Eli looked up at me and said, "I think it looks better on you then it does on me." I smiled, "Nah, I think it looks better on you." 

~For the rest of dinner everything else went pretty smoothly. I talked and laughed about everything. I told him about how my parents weren't really around all that much and how all I really wanted was a family who was there, and he countered with the argument that having a family like his wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. However, having his younger stepsister there to talk to was pretty good, sometimes. It wasn't until three hours later that we realized that we had talked for that long. We paid and went to the car and drove back to the coffe shop. When we got there we walked over to my car. We were leaning against my car when we talked about how much fun we had tonight.~

"I had a really nice time tonight Eli." "Me too. I don't know when the last time was when I had a really nice date with a really nice girl." I laughed. "Are you hoping to score a goodnight kiss with that comment?" He looked down at his feet then at me again, "Yeah, is it that obvious?" I couldn't help but laugh, "No, not at all. But if it helps, I'm hoping that you kiss me." We were both silent for what seemed like an eternity. Just as I was about to say something Eli put his hand on my cheek, then leaned over and kissed me. We parted and I smiled and kissed him right back. After what seemed like a lifetime in heaven we parted and he said, "Can we do this again?" I looked up at him and said, "What, kiss?" He chuckled and said, "Yes, that and go out. I had a good time." "Me too. And yes, I'd love to go out again. And then you can also have your shirt back." "Why don't you keep it. Just in case." I looked at him and smiled. "Okay." 

~I gave him my number and he opened the driver door for me and I got in. I started the car and rolled down the window, we said goodbye and he gave me one last kiss. Then I went on my way home. So diary, as you can see I have indeed had a wonderful night. I can't wait for him to call me so that we can go out again! I write again soon. Love, Isabel~


	4. Another Date?

CHAPTER 5  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling better then I had in a long time. I thought to myself, I've got a great best friend, a great job, which I don't have to go to today, and a guy that likes me. I smiled at that last thought and looked over at the clock. It read 11:21am. It was nice to sleep in for a change. I lay in bed for a little while longer then got up and did the usual morning routine. You know, brush the teeth, make the bed, that kind of thing. When I finished I walked down the stairs, still in my pajamas mind you and went into the kitchen. I noticed a note on the counter. I picked it up and it read:  
  
Isabel, I know that you aren't working today and I was going to wake you up, but I decided against it. Considering this is one of your few days of. Anyway, your father and I are going to Europe for a few weeks. Don't worry, we haven't left yet! I'm out shopping and your father is at the office. I should be home by 2 o'clock or so and your father should be home soon after. We leave tomorrow around 4.  Love, Mom  
  
Lovely, my mother and father are leaving me for a few weeks to gallivant around Europe. Like it even matters. I sat the note aside and fixed myself a cup of coffee and went to the television room and turned on the TV. I flipped through channels until I came across an old movie. It was a musical with Gene Kelly. After I drinking my coffee I turned off the TV then went to put my dish away. After I went upstairs to my room. As I was about to sit on my bed my bag began to ring. No, wait, it was my phone. I answered it and it was...Mary.  
  
"Hello? Isabel, why didn't you call me last night?" "Because." Mary sighed, "Because is not an answer and you know that." "Fine, because I got home and went straight to bed." "So, tell me all of the juicy details." I told the story of what happened last night and all she could say as, "Wow, that's impressive." There was a pause. "Are you going to see him again?" "I hope so." There was a beep signaling a call waiting. "Mar, hold on okay?" "No problem." I switched over. "Hello?" "Isabel?" "Yes?" "It's Eli." "Eli! Hey, can you hold on for just a second?" "Uh, yeah sure." I switched over once again. "Mar?" "Yeah." "It's Eli." "Oh, okay. I'm gone. Don't forget to call me." "I won't, bye!" "Bye." I switched over. "Eli?" "Hey." "Hi." "So, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go out this afternoon?" "Yeah, I'd like that." He sighed. It sounded like a sigh of relief. "Okay, so I'll pick you up then." "Okay, when?" "An hour?" "Okay." I gave him my address and we said goodbye. I hung up then took a quick shower and tried to decide what to wear. After much thought I finally decided on my floral cap sleeved top and jeans. As I put my hair in pigtails I made sure that I had my bag all set. After I went downstairs. As I got to the last step the doorbell rang. I put my bag on the last step and opened the door. Standing there was Eli in a black button down shirt, khaki pants and his jacket.  
  
"Hey!" "Hi, come on in." "Okay." He walked in and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. "Can I take your jacket?" He nodded. I took his jacket and put it on the coat rack. "So, what are we going to do today?" I turned back to him. "Well, I thought that since we need to eat wed go somewhere. Then take it from there." I couldn't help but laugh at his not so brilliant planning. "Well, how about I fix us some lunch, then well go from there." He nodded, "I think I would be alright with that." I grinned. "Good." I took his hand and lead him to the kitchen. "So, what do you want?" "Whatever you want to fix." "Okay, sit here." I let him sit at the island of the kitchen. "And I'll whip something up." I looked through the cabinets and searched for something, after about five minutes I found stuff for sandwiches, a salad and lemonade. (Not fresh squeezed, but from powder.) "Do you mind if I cook with some music?" "Not at all. Do you need any help?" "Well, can you cut the lettuce and the tomatoes?" "Yes I can." I gave him the things needed to cut the vegetables. For the next fifteen minutes we made lunch. As we finished I suggested that we eat outside. As we ate he asked, "Can I ask you a serious question?" I thought for a moment, "Okay, shoot." "Are you happy?" With a smile I replied,  
  
"Yes." I paused, "Are you?" He answered, "You know, I think I am. It's been a long time, but I think I am." I smiled and I reached out to his hand and held it.  
  
After lunch we cleaned up and I took him a tour around my house. First the downstairs, then the upstairs. As we got to my room I paused. I'd never had a guy in my bedroom. I mean Mary's boyfriend doesn't count; he's like a brother. With what I thought was quick thinking I said, "This is my room, lets go downstairs." "This is your room?" "Uh huh." I started to bite my lip, I can't help it, and it's a nervous habit. "Aren't you going to show me it?" Again my quick thinking, "Why do you want to see inside my room so badly?" "Because, I want to see the real you." I gave him a quizzical look and opened the door. We walked in and I suddenly became aware and ashamed of my light pink walls and white canopy bed. He walked over to my stereo and cds. "Ah, the musical styling of Isabel, you know something, I don't know your last name." "Matheson". "Sammler." I smiled, but I nervously played with my hair as he looked around. All I could think was, he thinks that I'm a first rate dork, or a girl who is stuck at being daddy's little girl. But, he could just think that I'm a hopeless romantic. Before I knew what I was doing I crossed over to him and took his hand and led him to the far side of my room. I opened the curtains that hung on the wall and under them were French doors that led to my private balcony. "This is where I like to come and look at the stars." I opened the door. "Once, when I was a little girl I tried to count all of the stars and, my dad found me fast asleep on my blanket. Granted I didn't get very far, but I like to think that I did." I laughed. "But, that's just a silly story of mine. Do you want to go outside?" "Later."  
  
We were still holding hands when he closed the door and the curtain. He led me over to the bed and sat me down as he kneeled, "Look, I think that you're a real nice girl." I looked down, he lifted my chin, "Which is why I want to still see you. And for a long time hopefully." We both smiled and I put my arms around him and kissed him. He got up and went to my stereo and put in a cd. The song started to play and he walked over to me again. I wasn't sure what the song was at first because at that moment all I cared about was being in his arms. At that same moment he sat next to me on the bed and touched my cheek. I closed my eyes and softly hummed the song; it was Switchfoot's version of Only Hope. He took the palm of my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. He turned my hand over and kissed the other side. Then he took my other hand and did the same. As he started to kiss my lips there was a knock at the door and a voice.  
  
"Isabel." It was my mother. Eli stood up and walked over to the dresser as I went to the door. She opened it just as I got there. "Yes mom?" She barged in and said, "There was a wonderful sale at." She stopped when she saw Eli, "Mom, this is Eli. Eli this is my mom." He said, "Its nice to meet you Mrs. Matheson." My mother smiled and said, "You too. Isabel, can we speak?" "Sure mom." I gave Eli an odd look and followed her to her room. As I closed the door she said, "Isabel, is he your boyfriend?" "Um, I don't know. Mom we weren't." She cut me off. "Well, its pointless to tell you to not have sex because you and I both know that teenagers will do the opposite, so just have him wear a condom."  I was speechless. "Well, go on, I wont bother you anymore for now." I started to walk out the door, "He is cute though." I got to my room still speechless. As I closed the door Eli said, "Should I go?" I couldn't talk. "Isabel? Hello?" He stepped closer to me. I sighed and said, "No you don't have to go." "Oh, okay." "I can't believe what my mother just said." "What did she say?" I took a deep breath and said, "She just said to use a condom." I shook my head and sat on the bed. "So she thinks we were..." "Yeah." He sat down next to me. "And you told her?" "I was speechless. I mean its not everyday my mom tells me 'have him wear a condom.' you know?" We looked at each other and laughed. 


	5. Moving Forward

CHAPTER 6  
  
"So, let me get this straight. After your mom said that and you told him about it he didn't leave?" asked Mary later that night. "No, and why would he?" "Um, hello, did you not hear what your mother said?" "Yes I was there, remember?" "Alright moving on, what happened next?" "Eli and I decided that it'd be best to watch a movie downstairs…"  
  
"Armageddon it is then." I said as I put the DVD in. I sat on the sofa next to him and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. About 45 minutes into the movie my mom and dad walked in. I introduced Eli to my dad and then they gave me their goodbye speech. "Now Isabel, you're in charge f the house while we're gone." Started my dad. "I know." "We'll be gone for about 2 weeks or so." "Okay dad." "Bye dear." Said my mom "Bye Isabel." Said my dad. "It was nice meeting you Eli. Hope to see you again." Said my mom. "You too Mrs. Matheson." He went up to my father and they shook hands. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Matheson." "You too Eli." We walked my parents to the door and saw them off. After I closed the door I turned to him and said, "And then there were two." He smiled at me and embraced me. "How about we finish that movie?" I nodded and we back to the movie.  
  
About an hour later Eli asked me what time it was, "About 5 or so. "Why?" "I've got to go. I promised my mom that I'd have dinner with her tonight. "Oh, okay." We got up and walked to the door. I gave him his jacket. He held me in his arms, "So, I'll call you okay?" I nodded and smiled and we kissed.  
  
"And then he left." "I think that you've got yourself a catch Is." "Thank you!" "So, how long are the parental units gone for this time?" "About 2 weeks or so. Why?" "One word...PARTY!!!" "Mar, no.no parties." "Party pooper." I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 11. "Mar, I've got to go. I open tomorrow." "Okay, see you later." "Night!" "Night!" I hung up the phone downstairs, turned off the lights and locked all the doors. Then went upstairs to my room and went straight to bed.  
  
Over the next 2 weeks Eli and I spent more and more time together. He'd come over and we'd hang out or we went out doing different things. One night, however, as we sat in the kitchen Eli said, "Do you want to come to my house for dinner one night?" "You mean meet your family?" "Well, yeah...and eat dinner." "That should be fun." "Good." The next day he told he that I'd meet his family 2 days from then. Nervous, me? Oh hell yes! I asked Eli the night before if I should bring something. "No, don't worry. Just bring yourself."  
  
The night of the dinner Eli was picking me up at 5:00pm sharp, at 4:30pm I was still trying to find something to wear. On top pf that my parents came home. Just as I was finishing getting ready my mom came in. "Isabel, we're home. Where are you off to looking so nice?" "To Eli's for dinner." "Oh, alright. I guess that I'll talk to you later then." "Okay mom." "You do look nice Isabel." "Thank you." I looked into my full-length mirror and was pleased. I was wearing a long denim skirt with my pink peasant top; I had a little of make up on. My hair was down, which isn't something I do often. "Well, I'll see you later or tomorrow." "Okay, mom." She left. The doorbell rang just as I grabbed my purse. I closed my door and ran downstairs. Well, about as fast as I could in my skirt. I opened the door and Eli stood there. "Isabel, you look beautiful." I blushed. "Thank You." "So, ready?" "As I'll ever be." I got my jacket and went to the car. As we sat listening to the radio stuck in light traffic. He looked over at me and said, "Is, I don't know what it is, but you look so beautiful tonight." I laughed. "Are you saying that I don't look beautiful any other night?" "No, I didn't mean that." "Eli, don't worry, I understand what you mean." He sighed. "I just let my hair down, that's all." He smiles and nodded.  
  
As we pulled into the driveway Eli said, "Home Sweet Home." We walked into the house and there I met the Sammler family. Lily, his stepmother; Rick, his dad; Jessie, his sister; Grace and Zoe, his stepsisters. Everyone seemed really nice while we were talking. During dinner the conversation was light. It was fun to actually sit down at a table for a home cooked meal. As dinner came to a close I volunteered to help Lily in the kitchen. "No, you're a guest. We don't make our guests work their first time here." "It's okay Mrs. Sammler. I'd love to help." "Eli, have I told you that this is a great girl?" "You don't have to tell me Lily, I know." Lily, Grace and I went to the kitchen to clean up. While we washed the dishes Lily asked, "So, Eli seems serious about you. Have you been going out long?" "No, actually only about 3 weeks or so." "Well, whatever it is you're a special girl whose turned Eli's head. Don't worry, that's a good thing." We finished cleaning up and as I was leaving the kitchen I overheard Lily as Grace something. "Gracie, what do you think about Eli's new girlfriend?" "She's okay. I mean she's the first one he's brought home that's normal. You know?" "Yeah. I like her. I think that this one could be really serious." "Whatever."  
  
After cleaning we all talked for a little while more then it was getting late. Rick and Lily said that they hoped to see more of me. Hinting to Eli. Eli just grinned and patted my knee. We soon left after we finished talking.  
  
On the way back to my house Eli held my hand. When we got there Eli said, "So, that wasn't so bad now was it?" "No, not at all. I like your family. I only hope to meet your mom too." "Don't worry, you will." "They're all really nice. Though, I don't think that Grace likes me so much," "Well, I wouldn't worry about that too much. And I hate to break it to you, but I'm the only one that really maters." "Very true, but, I think that I still think your family is great." We kissed.  
  
As we approached my house I asked Eli if he wanted to go out tomorrow for a picnic. "Is, I'd love to, but, I have to practice with the guys." A little disappointed I said, "Oh, okay." "Don't get me wrong I'd love to go." "Eli, don't' worry about it. It's okay, I know how much your music means to you." "You sure?" Positive." "Okay." He walked me to my door and we kissed. When we pulled apart he said, "Well, maybe we can have an early dinner." "I can't I work." "Alright I'll just call then." I nodded. He kissed me again then left.  
  
The next morning when I walked into the kitchen my parents were sitting on the kitchen table. My dad was drinking coffee and reading the paper, while my mom was drinking her regular tea. "Good Morning Mom and Dad. How was Europe?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee. My dad looked up from his paper and said, "Good, I got a lot of work done." "That's good Daddy. Oh, Mom, what's was it you wanted to talk to me about?" My mom looked at my strangely then said, "Oh, that's right! Your father and I have something to tell you." I sat down at the table. My mom looked at my dad, "Jasper, why don't you tell her?" "Cassandra." "Alright. Isabel, your father and I are going to spend a few months in Europe." "Why? I mean you were just there." "Well, we're thinking about buying a house there." "But, what about me?" "You'll stay here of course." "Of course. When do you leave?" "A month from tomorrow." "A month?" Now it was my father's turn to talk. " Now, Isabel, don't be upset. We know that you love living in Chicago. Besides you've got that boy now, Edward." "Eli." "Right, right Eli. Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." "Fine. I've got to get ready for work." I went upstairs and started to get ready for work.  
  
During the month before my parents were to leave Eli and I got closer, but we realized that we also had our differences. Eli spent more and more time with his band and work. If not those things he'd be at home, and if not at home, he'd be with me. Somehow we managed that month. However, three days before my parents were to leave Eli and I had our first argument. Don't ask me what it's about, because neither of us remembers. We did make up and that brought us closer. The day that my parents left I stayed at work until an hour before they were to leave. I got home and saw their entire luggage in the hallway. "Mom, Dad?" My mom came down the stair and gave me "the talk" about leaving me alone in the house without someone, and to be careful about parties. Then my dad came in and told me to be good such. Eli came just as I was helping them put their luggage in the car. We helped them finish loading the car and then they were off. I couldn't believe it. My parents were gone for a few months or longer and I not only had the house to myself, but a boyfriend that could lead to a whole other direction. 


	6. Mary's Insight

CHAPTER 7  
  
We interrupt Isabel's wonderful story to have my input. Hi it's Mary, Isabel's best friend. I'm really happy for Isabel. I mean all during high school she wasn't "popular" but she wasn't "unpopular", she was just Isabel. Now she's dating this absolutely gorgeous guy, who looks good enough to eat. Sorry, I digress. Anyway, she's dating him and things are great and everything, but she's always with him. And we never have enough time for us, the best friends. You know? I mean, now I've got to spend more and more time with my boyfriend, Chad. Not that I don't love and adore him or anything, but you can only spend so much time with your boyfriend. Eli can is so sweet to Isabel. He picks her up from work if she doesn't want to drive; he calls just to say "hi" and stuff like that. He's so sweet. Okay, he's sweet, nice, and hot, in a band. How wonderful is that? She seems happy and I think that's all that really matters. Did I mention that he's in a band? Chad never does those types of things for me anymore. He used to though.  
  
You know something, I'm going to stop feeling sorry for myself and just appreciate my boyfriend. I'm going to try and get Chad to be more like he used to. The nice romantic boy. Okay, bye for now!!! 


	7. Loving You

CHAPTER 8  
  
(Lyrics are by the author…don't steal please!)  
  
Two weeks had passed since my parents had left. Eli and I sat in the park on a blanket with a picnic. He sat across from me strumming his guitar. "You know, um, "I wrote you a song." "Eli, that's so sweet. Will you sing it for me?" "Here?" "Yes." "Okay, here goes nothing."  
  
Your Love is All I Need  
  
(Verse 1) As I lay alone in bed I think of you,  
  
I'm so alone without you here beside me.  
  
But I know that as long as there's tomorrow,  
  
You'll have me and I'll have you.  
  
(Chorus) Because tomorrow brings all that love could bring.  
  
And your love is all I need. You make my life complete.  
  
Loving you, baby loving you. And your love is all I need.  
  
(Verse 2) I get this feeling inside my soul,  
  
My lonely heart beats for you. (My baby for you.)  
  
One kiss, one hand, two hearts become one.  
  
I know as long as there's tomorrow, you'll have me and  
  
I'll have you.  
  
(Bridge) So just hold me close tonight and never let me go.  
  
And that day we say, "I love you," it'll mean forever.  
  
(Chorus) Because tomorrow brings all that love could bring.  
  
And your love is all I need. You make my life complete.  
  
Loving you, baby loving you. And your love is all I need.  
  
"Eli, that was beautiful." I walked over to him and moved his guitar to the side. "That means you deserve a surprise." "Really?" I nodded and sat on his lap and kissed him. "That was nice, really nice." I laughed ad sat next to him. He them put his head in my lap. "I'm tired." "Tired? Mr. Eli Sammler is tired?" He nodded and closed his eyes. We sat for a moment in silence with the only sounds coming from kids playing and the sound of nature. Then I said, "You know, someone once told me, love like everything else is a leap of faith. Basically a risk." "Uh-huh." "Are you listening?" He opened his eyes, "Yes." "Oh, okay." "Continue please, don't let me stop you." I smiled. "Okay, I'm going to take a risk, a leap of faith and say something that I hope won't freak you out." I sighed. "I love you." There was silence. He sat up and looked me right in the eyes. "If you weren't going to say it first I was." I looked at him hopefully. "You love me?" "I love you. But, you couldn't tell from the song?" "Well, I wanted to make sure." He laughed. "I love you Is." "I love you E."  
  
Later that night at work I told Mary what happened. "That's wonderful Is." "Isn't it?" "So, have you guys talked about sex yet?" "No, I mean it's never come up." "Oh, it will, believe me." As we talked a bit more Eli walked in and walked over to the counter. "Mary, I'm on break." "Got it." I walked around and kissed Eli. "Hey you." He kept his arms around me and said, "I thought that I'd come over and surprise you." "Aww, that's sweet." I kissed him. "So, what do I owe this surprise?" We walked over to a table, "Well, I was wondering if by chance you were free tomorrow night?" "Yes, why?" "I want you to meet my mom." "Really? Are we that serious?" He gave me a strange look. "I was kidding. I'd love to meet your mom." "Oh, okay, good." He took my hand and said, "You know something, I love you." "And I love you." He kissed my hand. "I've got to go. Judy's expecting me back." "Alright, call me." "Absolutely." He kissed me and we parted. I went back behind the counter. As I was about to help the next customer Mary started to make "kissing" noises. "How old are you again Mar?" "I don't know.  
  
A week had past and I met Eli's mom Karen. She was really nice, and after dinner she told me that Eli really likes me. That I was the first girl that he was really serious about. I of course hadn't either. I told her. I was both happy and scared. She told me to not be, to just live in the moment of being loved and loving in return. Karen had wished us luck as a couple as we left later that night.  
  
My parents had been gone for two and a half months by now. Eli and I never "talked" about sex, until one night all that changed. Eli and I were sitting in the television room at my house "watching" a movie. As we kissed his hands went downward from my face. He started to unbutton my shirt. I nudged his hand away, but he reached for the buttons again. This time I pushed away from him. "Eli, I can't do this, not yet anyway." "Do what?" He asked coyly. "Eli you know what I mean, this, the kissing and taking it to the next level. You know, the kissing until the point of wanting more, but knowing." "Knowing what?" "Knowing I can't go further." "Why not?" I bite my lip and turned away. "That you're a virgin, is that what you were going to say?" I nodded and put his arm around me. "It's okay, we'll go slow. As slow as you want. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." I turned towards him and said, "Okay." He kissed my forehead and said, "I should get going." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I think it's best." He got up and started to leave the room. "You're not mad, are you Eli?" "No, no, I'm not. Don't worry. I've just got to go. It's getting late. Okay?" I nodded. We got to the door. He kissed me and said, "I love you." He opened the door, "Eli?" he turned to me. "I love you." I kissed him sweetly on the lips. As he left I closed the door behind him. 


	8. Changes

(DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONGS THAT ARE LISTED, "HERO", SECRETLY"…ETC. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR "ISABEL" THANK YOU!)  
  
CHAPTER 8B  
  
The next day Mary came over and we talked about what happened between Eli and I. "I know that I want Eli to be my first Mar, I just don't want it to be rushed and not special. You know?" "Well, did you tell him that?" "No, not in so many words. I mean, yes, I told him that I wasn't ready. Plus, I don't want him to be mad." "Is, I don't think that he's mad." "I know, I just wish that some relationships weren't based on sex." "Look, this point comes in every relationship. It'll past." "I hope so, I really do love him." "I know Is. I know." The phone rang and I got up and answered it. "Hello?" "Is, it's me." "Hi me. How are you?" "I'm good, I was just calling to say hi." "Hi." "Hi." I started to bite my lip. "E, you want to come over for dinner tonight?" "Okay." "Okay, seven thirtyish?" "I'll be there." "Good." "I'll see you then." "Alright then. Bye." "Bye." I hung up, turned to Mary and said, "Help."  
  
About four hours later Mary and I finally sat down in the kitchen covered in different foods. "Is, you better get ready. You've only got 2 hours to get ready." "I know, but the candles need to be set out." "I'll do the candles, you take a bath. Deal?" "Deal." I started to leave the kitchen, "Oh, don't forget my room." "Got it." I went upstairs and started to fill the tub with water. I went to turn I turned the stereo on in my room and changed it to Mary's mixed CD. The first song was Jennifer Lopez's "Secretly." I got into the tub and soaked I the bubbles. About 40 minutes later Mary said through the door, "Is, I'm done. You want me to stay to help pick an outfit?" "Can you? I'll be out in a sec." "Gotcha." I stepped out of the bathtub, dried off and out my robe on. As I walked into my room Mary had three outfits picked out, "Alright, what are you going for?" asked Mary. "Um, romantic, sweet, but not too sweet." "Okay, then go with the pink button down cap sleeve top and khaki skirt." "Thanks Mary." "Not a problem, you are going to wow him. Look, I better go, have fun tonight." I rolled my eyes and said, "I will, don't worry I won't do anything that you wouldn't do." "Well, that doesn't leave you much not to do." Mary went downstairs and I heard the door close. I sat at my vanity table and brushed my hair. I decided to put half of it in a clip. After I put on some light makeup I looked at the clock, it read: 6:48pm. I went downstairs and turned the oven off.  
  
After making sure that everything was straight downstairs I got dressed and turned off my stereo and started my way back downstairs. The doorbell rang as I was making sure the table was set. I opened the door and Eli stood there in a dark blue button down shirt and khakis. "Come in." He took his jacket off and said, "You look like an angel." "Thank you. You look amazing." He kissed my cheek and I took his hand. "Are you hungry?" "Starved." "Good." I led him to the dining room and showed him where to sit. As he sat down he said, "Are you trying to seduce me?" I laughed, "Are you seducible?" He looked at me and said, "I could be." I kissed him. "Good to know." I went into the kitchen and got the plates of food. I sat down and as we ate we make polite conversation.  
  
~ On the Airplane ~  
  
"Jasper, I'm glad that we decided to leave early. Won't Isabel be surprised." Cassandra said to Jasper as they sat in first class on their way back to Chicago. "I do too Cassandra. It'll be good to be home." "Oh Jasper, I agree." The pilots voice came over the speakers, "We will be landing in Chicago in about 8 hours. Please feel free to move about the cabin at this time." Cassandra took Jasper's hand and said, "Almost home honey, almost home."  
  
~ Back at Isabel's House ~  
  
Eli and I cleaned the dishes and cleared the kitchen. I told him to stay in the kitchen while I did something. I took the long matches and lit a few of the candles on the stairs and in the hallway to my room. I came back downstairs and turned the lights off, so that the only light was light from the candles that were lit. I got back and took his hand and lead him to the stairs. When we got to the stairs he pulled onto my hand and said, "Where are we going?" "Do you really have to ask?" I lead him up the stairs and to my room. As I opened the door unlit candles surrounded us. "Sit, I'll light tbe candles." He sat on the bed as "I lit the candles. After I finished I turned the stereo on. Enrique Inglesias' song "Hero" came on.  
  
"Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would cry if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul tonight?"  
  
I sat next to Eli on the bed. He put his hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes. He kissed my cheek, then my lips. I started to undo the buttons on the shirt. As I got to the third one, he started on mine. I finished his buttons as he was on my third. We continued to kiss as I took his shirt off. It revealed his black wifebeater. We parted and he finished my buttons. He removed my shirt and I took my hair out of my clip and let my hair fall. He looked into my eyes and said, "Are you sure Is?"  
  
"Would you tremble is I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die for the one you loved? Hold me in your arms tonight."  
  
I kissed him and pulled away. He touched my lips and I said, "Yes." We kissed and laid down on the bed.  
  
~ The Matheson's Car ~ 20 minutes from home  
  
"Should we call Isabel? Just to make sure that she'll be home?" Cassandra asked. "No, we'll surprise her." "Great!" There was a flash of a bright light and the sound of tires squeaked on pavement. A cry sounded from one of two cars. Then there was black.  
  
~ Back at Isabel's House ~  
  
"I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."  
  
Eli and I lay in my bed kissing. Eli stopped and asked me, "Is, are you sure? There's no pressure. I love you and I'm willing to wait for as long as you need." "Eli, I love you. I want this. There is one thing though." "What?" "Do you have anything?" "Yes. I'll get it."  
  
"Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care. You're here tonight."  
  
~ Scene of the accident ~  
  
Police sirens could be heard in the distance and also ambulances. Police cars surrounded two banged up cars. The ambulances came around and parked. Two people were put on stretchers while the other two lay on the pavement. One officer said to another, "I hate to be the one to tell their family." While the other said, "It's a shame, the ones who were driving drunk and who caused it are alive and barely hurt, while the ones who were completely innocent die." He shook his head and walked away.  
  
"Oh, I just want to hold you. "I just want to hold you. Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care. You're here tonight."  
  
Eli and I lay in the afterglow of what just happened. "So, no regrets?" asked Eli. I shook my head. "No regrets." "I kissed him. "I love you." "I love you too Isabel." And we fell asleep.  
  
"I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."  
  
I woke up and saw that it was about 2:30 in the morning. I woke Eli up and said, "Do you have to go home?" Eli looked at me and said, "I don't want to, but I think that I have to." I smiled, "That's okay. There's always another time." Eli got up and got dressed. I put my robe on and followed him downstairs. As he left I locked the door and made sure all the candles had blown out. I got upstairs and fell back asleep.  
  
"I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."  
  
I was awoken to a pounding on something. I went downstairs and saw that it was the door. I opened it and there stood two police officers. The taller one of the two said to me, "Are you Isabel Matheson?" "Yes, why." The same officer said, "May we come in?" I moved, "Certainly." We stood in the foyer and the shorter on said, "We better just cut to the chase. Your mother and father were in an accident last night." I shook my head, "No, that can't be they're in Europe." "I'm sorry Miss Matheson, they must have been on their way home. The people in the other car were drinking." "I looked at them, "Are my parents okay?" The taller one shook his head while the shorter one said, "I'm sorry Miss Matheson, they were gone before we got there." Tears started to well up in my eyes. Things started to blur. One of them said, "We'll go. We're so sorry." I opened the door for the to leave and after they left I fell to the floor and cried. 


	9. I'll Say Goodbye

CHAPTER 9  
  
I sat in the church, in the first pew just looking up at the cross. In my mind I asked God, "Was it what I did with Eli? Was it because I just didn't think about what they'd think, or what you thought? Is this all some part of a bigger plan or something? I don't understand. I never really even got to say goodbye to them." I started to cry. With my head in my hands I cried. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Is, Chad and I will drive you home." I nodded and walked down the aisle with Mary's arm around me. As I got into Chad's car I heard him say to Mary, "Did Eli show?" Mary didn't say anything. Maybe she nodded yes, or no. I just sat in the backseat stunned that at 18 years old, I had just buried my parents. I didn't even know that we'd gotten to to my house until Mary said, "Isabel. Isabel. We're here." I looked up at her. I noticed that it had started to rain again. She opened the door and handed me her umbrella. "Do you want us to come with?" I shook my head and didn't reach for the umbrella. I walked to my front door. I opened my purse, got my keys out and unlocked the door. I turned and waved back to Chad and Mary. I opened the door and stepped inside my empty house.  
  
Like a machine I went upstairs and drew myself a hot bath. I put on my favorite classical cd on and undressed. As I got into the tub I just thought of how I wish I could wash my troubles away. Just for a while. About 20 minutes later I got out, dried off and put on my favorite sweats and a tank top. As I walked downstairs I realized that my artificial night had changed into real night. I turned on the hall light and the light for the stairwell. As I got into the kitchen I turned the light on. I started to make myself some tea. I took among out of the cupboard and filled it with water and put it in the microwave. I turned and looked out the window and saw that the rain had stopped for a bit. The tears started to well up in my eyes again. I was "awakened" by the ding from the microwave. I made the tea and sat at the kitchen table that I sat on with my parents not 3 months ago. I sat and drank my tea and my mind went blank. The next thing I knew the doorbell rang. As I got up to answer it I put the rest of my unfinished tea into the sink. I turned on the outside light and opened the door. Standing there was none other than Eli.  
  
I just stood there. It'd been a week and a half since I'd seen him last. He had lilies in his hand and a suit on. It looked like he'd gone somewhere special. He spoke first. "Is, I'm so sorry. I came to the funeral, but I stayed in the back so I wouldn't bother you. I even called, but Mary said you wouldn't talk to anyone. So, I thought that I'd just come and try my luck in person. Here, I brought you these. I know that they are you favorite." I took them and said, "Thank you, Come in." I put the flowers on the stairs and sat next to them. Eli sat next to me. He put hi arm around me and I started to cry. He stroked my hair and said, "It's okay. I'm here for you. I love you." I sat up wiping my tears. "Eli, we can't see each other anymore." "What do you mean? " "Us, we can't. Not anymore." "You don't know what you're saying Is. You're under a lot of stress. You don't know what you're talking about." I stood up ad walked to the door. "Eli, please go." He walked up to me and said, "Is, why are you pushing me away? I don't understand." "You don't understand? It's perfectly simple. We aren't meant to be." "But, I love you. And you love me." "Yes, I do love you." He cut me off. "See that's all that matters." I opened the door and said, "Eli, we can't be together. No matter how much you or I want it, we can't." "But, that's not fair." "Eli please." He walked out the door and I said, "Who said love was fair." He turned around, but I continued. "Hell, who said life was fair. Id it fair that I fell completely and madly in love with you? Is it fair that when someone follows their heart and not their head they get hurt? The tears started to ewll up in my eyes. "Is it fair that each time I close my eyes I see you? Or feel your arms around me? Is it fair that my parents are gone? My parents dies. And no amount of love can bring them back. The night that we made love, my parents died. Do you know how much guilt I have? Will have?" Eli's voice was soft. "Isabel, you had no control over it. You didn't know that they were coming home early." I walked up to him and said, "It doesn't matter." I turned and was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm. The rain started up again. "Isabel, you can't blame yourself or your love for me. I love you." He kissed me, but I pulled away. "Eli, go away." I went into the house. Eli followe4d me in. "Isabel." I started to go upstairs to my room but tripped. "Isabel." Eli ran to me and held me close. This time I didn't push away. "I'm going to be here for you whether you want me right now or not. I love you." He moved the hair from my face and kissed me. I pulled away and said. "Eli, I love you, but…"  
  
To be continued… 


	10. The End...or the beginning

CHAPTER 10  
  
3 Years Later  
  
Standing at my parents grave I said, "Mom, Dad, can you believe it? I'm getting married. In a month I'll be married. Your little girls grown up." My voice grew softer, and I knelt at my father's grave. "Daddy, I used to think that you'd walk me down the aisle, but that's okay. You'll be in my heart that day. So will you Mom." I wiped the tear that had fallen down my cheek. "I know that I can't get back the tine that we had and I can't make you come back, but it's the memories that'll always be in my heart. I miss you both and I'll always love you both. Forever and always." I put flowers on my mother's grave. "Mom, I got you the Lillies that you always loved. Dad, I got you some orange roses…they were so beautiful in the shop. Hope you like them." I stood up. "Well, I should get going. I'll come back again soon. I love you both." I turned from their graves and walked to my car. I got in a drove home.  
  
As I pulled into the driveway of my house (No, I didn't sell the house I decided to keep it.) I saw that a man had started to walk up the stairs to the door but stopped when he saw me get out of my car. I got out and he said, "Isabella? Is that you?" (Isabella's my real name, but "I've been going be Isabel for as long as I can remember and Uncle Max and his wife, Aunt Emma are the only one's who call me by my real name.) I walked closer, "Uncle Max?" "The one and only." I gave him a big hug. Uncle Max was my father's best friend since grade school. "What are you doing here Uncle Max?" "Well, I can to give you something." I looked at him oddly but said, "Come in. We'll talk inside."  
  
I unlocked the door and we walked in. "Can I get you anything, something to drink perhaps?" "No, no. How about we just sit and talk for a bit." "Okay." We sat in the living room. "Now Isabella, I've got some news for you. Your father drew up another will before he died." "Why?" "Well, I guess it was because he traveled so much and he wanted to make sure that you and your mother were provided for. Do you remember why your parents went to Europe in the first place that last time?" "Yes, to look for a house that they'd move to when my father retired." "Right, now, in this new will you only got half of what your father wanted to give you. You see it says that if your mother we to also die then you'd get what he was to give her too." I gave him a confused look. "Alright, basically, you get the money and the house." "Wait, you mean they bought a house when they went? I completely forgot to ask you if they had or not." "They did. They bought a villa in Italy." I was shocked and amazed. "Why now?" "Well, your father never thought that he'd die before the age of 50 I don't think." I nodded. "Have to decided on a place to honeymoon?" "No, not yet." "Well, just an idea, perhaps Italy." I smiled. "Well, I butter go before your Aunt kills me for being late for dinner." I showed Uncle Max out and couldn't believe what had just happened. Mom and Dad still watching over their baby girl.  
  
A Month Later  
  
The church had been decorated with flowers. White and red roses all around. A string quartet played. The guests began to sit and the ceremony started. There was a hush, then the string quartet began to play. Three bridesmaids walked down the aisle and Mary followed as Maid of Honor. Then the flower girl threw a mixture of red and white roses. The church doors closed and I turned to Uncle Max who was about to walk me down the aisle. "This is it." He turned to me and said, "Your Dad would have been proud." I smiled and he kissed my cheek and put my veil over my face. The doors opened again and I walked down the aisle. An hour later as my new husband and I were dancing our first dance as husband and wife he said to me, "Are you happy?" "As can be." He kissed me and said, "Well Mrs. Sammler, we did it." "We did Mr. Sammler. That we did." We laughed and continued to dance. 


	11. Epilogue

EPILOUGE  
  
5 Years Later  
  
"Isabel, where's the cups that we just bought?" asked Zoë as we all gathered in my kitchen. Well, it was my house but Eli and I decided to live there. "Um, check in the hall there's still a few bags in there." We were all getting ready to have a picnic in the backyard for the Fourth of July. Lily Grace, Zoë, Karen, Tiffany and I were in the kitchen fixing things while Rick, Grace and Zoe's Dad and Eli started the grill. Eli walked in hold Jasper, our son. He walked up to me and said, "Someone want's his mommy." Jasper was whimpering. "Aw, what's the matter baby?" I took Jasper and held him close and rocked him. Eli kissed my forehead. "I'll be outside helping out." I nodded. I hummed to Jasper and he stopped crying. "Hey Jas, what's wrong?" Zoë walked over to us. "Can I hold him?" "Sure." I gave Jasper to Zoë and walked outside to Eli. I hugged him from behind and he turned and said, "No regrets?" I looked up at him and said, "No regrets." I kissed him and knew that everything was going to be all right.  
  
It's funny, it's been eight years since the night my parents were killed and I still believe that they're watching over me. They'll always be in my heart and I'll be able to tell Jasper one day about his other grandparents. Eli and I decided that we should name our son after my father, Jasper Edward. But, most of all I know that they are looking down at me from Heaven and smiling. You know what's really amazing, after everything that's happened I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Eli taught me so much, one being that you never leave the ones you love, because they'll always be in your heart. Ad I love him even more for that. Second, never give up on the people that you love. He never gave up on me even when we broke up for about three months after my parents died. But, I realized I couldn't push him away, he's what I needed. And we'll love each other now, forever and always. He's my hero, my knight in shining armor. 


End file.
